Jalousie quand tu nous tiens
by MiMi-drarry
Summary: SLASH . HPDM . OS . Romance . PWP . Harry est certain que Draco lui ment, voire qu’il le trompe. Lorsqu'il décide d’en avoir le cœur net… il découvre quelque chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.


**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

**Auteurs :** Maudeness et Lily

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling et nous la saluons bien bas d'avoir créé Harry et Draco pour qu'on puisse s'amuser avec eux. Harry et Draco sont deux hommes en passant... et qui s'aiment en plus! Compris tout le monde? Si cela vous gêne... bye bye!!!

**Genre : **OS, Romance, PWP

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco

**Rating :** M (comme Miam!)

**Résumé :** Harry est certain que Draco lui ment, voire qu'il le trompe. Il décide d'en avoir le cœur net… il découvre quelque chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.

**Petite note de Maudeness :** À la base, ce texte a été écrit sur msn, un peu sous forme de jeu de rôle et ce n'était pas du tout un texte suivi. Nous voulions juste nous amuser un peu et baver beaucoup. J'ai ensuite retravaillé le texte pour que ce soit lisible (enfin j'espère…).

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

Draco sort de la Salle sur demande discrètement en s'assurant que personne ne le voit et file vers sa chambre. Au même moment, Harry se dirige vers la chambre de Draco, ils avaient convenu qu'il viendrait le rejoindre après son dernier cours de la journée, qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Il arrive face à la porte et cogne. Aucune réponse. Il donne le mot de passe et entre dans la chambre. Draco est peut-être dans la salle de bain...

- Draco? Tu es là?

Il est déçu que Draco ne soit pas là. Ils avaient rendez-vous pourtant. Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil de velours vert et attend. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arrive devant sa chambre. Il est un peu haletant parce qu'il a couru pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et entre en coup de vent, puis sursaute en voyant Harry.

- Ah! Tu es déjà la! Désolé du retard...

Il referme la porte derrière lui en reprenant son souffle. Harry lui demande, l'air curieux, mais sans être fâché ou soupçonneux.

- Tu faisais quoi?

Draco réfléchit à toute à toute vitesse.

- Jeuhm... j'étais à une retenue de McGonagall.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai dit une connerie dans son cours par rapport aux euh... sang-de-bourbe…

- Encore? Tu m'avais promis pourtant…

Draco hausse les épaules en s'approchant.

- Je sais, c'était plus fort que moi…

- Je suis déçu quand même. Tu m'avais promis. Je ne suis pas là et tu redeviens le petit con chiant que tu étais.

- Merci du compliment... c'est intéressant à savoir. Je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy, tu le savais avant que notre... truc... commence. Il ne fallait pas t'attendre à ce que je me transforme en grand sage.

Harry marmonne et commence à être légèrement boudeur.

- C'n'était pas un compliment.

- C'était ironique, idiot.

Harry continue à bougonner.

- Tu m'avais promis.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

- Reviens en, bon sang!

Il boude encore, mais, après quelques minutes, Harry relève la tête et regarde Draco.

- À part ça, tu as passé une belle journée? Tu as vu ce midi quand Neville a encore une fois tenté d'approcher Luna, mais a fini par partir en courant de la Grande Salle?

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Draco sort de la Salle sur demande discrètement en s'assurant que personne ne le voit et file vers sa chambre. Au même moment, Harry se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande où il devait rencontrer les autres garçons de Gryffondor, une petite soirée entre gars s'était organisée. Il était en avance, mais en profiterait pour relaxer un peu avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Il tourna le dernier coin avant d'arriver dans le bon couloir et fut surpris de voir Draco sortir de la Salle sur demande.

- Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Draco sursaute et se tourne vers Harry.

- Harry!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Euh...

Il se rend compte que Harry a posé la même question.

- J'ai demandé avant...

Draco réfléchit à toute allure.

- En fait... Je me suis perdu. Y'a un des escaliers qui est devenu fou, je me suis ramassé ici et je regardais dans les pièces pour voir où j'étais...

Il s'assomme mentalement.

- Vraiment? Hoho! J'ai trouvé une faille chez toi, Malfoy! Autant d'orientation qu'un poisson rouge! Pourtant, tu connais la Salle sur demande, je t'y ai amené quelques fois…

Harry rougit à ce souvenir et Draco sourit d'un sourire typiquement malfoyen.

- Ma perfection a des limites, l'orientation et la mémoire sont mes deux limites. Les seules, bien sur.

Harry n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- Ouais, bien sur...

- Toi, tu fais quoi?

Harry lui répond avec un grand sourire.

- Soirée entre mecs avec les gars de Gryffondor. Tu veux venir?

Draco le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Moi? Que ferait un Serpent au milieu des Lions?

Harry éclate de rire.

- Nous servir de divertissement?

Draco lui répond d'un sourire malfoyen.

- Je préfère servir de divertissement à un seul Lion à la fois…

Harry fronce les sourcils, craignant de mal comprendre les paroles de son amoureux.

- À la fois?

- Oui, les troupeaux ce n'est pas mon fort.

Harry rougit et tente de se reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Mais… heu… tu te divertis avec d'autre Gryffondors?

Draco à toujours le même sourire.

- Tu sais bien que t'es le seul Gryffy qui me plait.

Harry croise les bras et commence à être fâché.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- Non!

Harry perd son air colérique et fait un grand sourire. Draco regarde rapidement autour de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce geste fait sourire Harry encore plus. Il s'avance vers la porte de la Salle sur demande, mais se retourne juste avant.

-Tu me déçois Draco... C'était pourtant mémorable les moments qu'on a passé ensemble dans la Salle sur demande.

- Tous nos moments sont mémorables, j'en oublie les lieux...

Draco termine sa phrase d'un clin d'œil ce qui fait rire Harry qui se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

-Tu veux que je vienne te voir après?

- Je veux toujours que tu viennes me voir, tu le sais bien. Arrange toi pour gâcher la soirée et faire finir tout ça plus tôt…

- Non! Ce sont mes amis et je les néglige ces temps-ci. Et puis, tu veux vraiment me voir saoul?

Draco retrouve son sourire amusé.

- Ohhh... que oui, je veux voir ça ! Un Gryffy saoul... Je veux profiter de toi… Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie d'assister à cette soirée... Je peux prendre ta cape?

- NON! Plus j'y pense et moins je veux que tu viennes.

Draco prend un air faussement innocent.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Malfoy! Tu veux t'en servir contre nous! Alors, il n'en est pas question. Maintenant, tu retournes dans ta chambre ou où tu veux, ils vont bientôt arriver.

Draco lève les mains en signe de rédemption.

- Ok, ok, ok...

Il l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Tu me rejoins après hein?

- Et si je dis non?

- J'entre avec toi dans la Salle sur demande tout de suite et je te prends pendant que tes amis se pointent.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à cette idée. Il fait mine d'être offusqué.

- Vas t'en! Avant de me tenter vraiment.

Draco s'approche de lui, passe une main lentement sur son bras. Il approche son visage du sien et murmure.

- T'en as envie?

Harry lui répond sur le même ton.

- Tout le temps.

Il glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et se serre contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Moi aussi...

Harry capture les lèvres de Draco.

- Mmmm... Tu dois partir... Ils vont arriver…

Draco descend ses mains sur les fesses de Harry et bouge son bassin contre le sien. Il l'embrasse lentement en gémissant.

- J'n'ai pas envie de partir...

Harry essaie de son mieux de rester calme.

- Tu veux que les Gryffondors nous surprennent?

Draco continue à bouger son bassin et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Peut-être...

Harry penche la tête vers l'arrière pour donner un plus grand accès à son cou.

- Mmmmm... En fait, ils ne vont arriver que dans une heure... Je voulais un moment pour être seul... pour relaxer.

- T'as envie de relaxer à deux?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de relaxer seul.

Draco l'embrasse encore une fois.

- C'est parfait...

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Draco et Harry se sont donnés rendez-vous à la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci est dans le couloir près de sa chambre, avec Blaise. Ils parlent tout bas et rient légèrement. Blaise arrête Draco en le retenant par le bras, se colle près de lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco rit mais le repousse et lui dit qu'ils se reparleront plus tard. Blaise s'éloigne et Draco se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'a pas vu Harry qui venait de tourner le coin du couloir au moment où Blaise l'a touché. Harry s'est figé en voyant la scène. Lorsque Blaise part, il réagit soudainement et se dirige vers Draco. Il pose une main sur son épaule ce qui fait sursauter Draco qui se tourne vers Harry.

- Harry! Tu m'as fait peur...

Puisqu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, il ne pense même pas que Harry peut avoir mal interprété son échange avec Blaise. Il se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Harry met un accent de dédain dans sa voix, en particulier sur le « il ». Son attitude étonne Draco ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils.

- Hein? Quoi, qui ça?

Harry croise les bras, peu décidé à se laisser berner de la sorte.

- Blaise! Tu sais... le gars qui te caressait le bras en te chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Tu en câlines beaucoup des gars dans les couloirs?

Draco regarde autour de lui, nerveux du ton de voix colérique de Harry, puis ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le pousse à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, me faire une crise comme ça en plein couloir?! Aussi bien te promener avec une affiche géante « Draco Malfoy baise Harry Potter » !

Harry ne décolère pas, au contraire.

- Ou « Draco Malfoy baise Blaise Zabini », c'est autant d'actualité!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang!? Blaise et moi on est amis, c'est tout!

L'amertume se mêle à la colère dans la voix de Harry.

- Ouais... des amis trèèèès proches ! Tu laisses Goyle ou Nott te câliner comme ça? Pourtant ce sont tes amis eux aussi!

- Je les laisserais faire s'ils le voulaient. Et, il ne me câlinait pas! Il me disait quelque chose à l'oreille, c'est tout! T'es paranoïaque!

- Il te caressait le bras!!! Et pas comme un ami!

- Il ne me « caressait » pas le bras!!! Il me retenait le bras!

- Ok! Ok! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire « plus tard » ? Il me semblait qu'on devait être ENSEMBLE ce soir!

Draco pousse un grognement de frustration.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu t'arranges pour passer la soirée tout seul!

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir! Tu pourrais aller rejoindre ton charmant ami Blaise... ou Blaisou. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'appelles en privé.

- Merlin! Tu es pathétique! Je ne couche pas avec Blaise!!!

- Pourtant, j'ai tous les indices pour le croire!

- Quels indices!? Il me touche le bras et tu présumes que je couche avec lui!?

- Il n'y a pas que ça! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé. L'autre fois, quand tu es arrivé en retard, tu as dit que tu avais une retenue avec McGo. Elle donnait un cours aux 2e années. Le soir dans la Salle commune, ils étaient tout fiers de nous montrer ce qu'ils avaient réussi. Tu ne pouvais pas être en retenue avec elle! Tu étais où alors?

Draco commence à en avoir assez de l'attitude de Harry et soupire d'énervement.

- J'étais en retenue pour le cours de McGonagall, mais je n'étais pas en retenue « avec » elle!

- Tu étais avec qui alors? Je ne savais pas que Blaise était mandaté pour donner des retenues. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire? Nettoyer ses chaînes et ses menottes? Je suis sûr qu'il a des goûts bizarres...

- Je n'étais pas avec Blaise! Tu penses que si je te trompais avec Blaise, je le baiserais pendant que je suis censé venir à un rendez-vous avec toi?!

- Et pourquoi pas? Si tu me trompes, tu pourrais le faire à n'importe quel moment...

- J'essaierais au moins d'être plus subtil! De toute façon, je ne te trompe pas. Ok? Arrête!

- Et bien dommage, tu n'as pas été assez subtil! Ho! La Salle sur demande! Juste avant d'y arriver, j'ai croisé Blaise... qui venait de cette direction. Ensuite, tu semblais tout mal à l'aise de me voir là. TU faisais des « choses » avec lui dans la Salle sur demande!!! Et ensuite, tu me dis que tu ne te souviens pas de cette salle. Pourtant on y est allé plusieurs fois... À moins que les fois où tu y es allé avec LUI t'aient fait oublier les fois où tu y es allé avec moi!

Il termine sa tirade en pointant un index accusateur vers Draco. Il ne reçoit en réponse qu'un regard noir.

- Non seulement tu m'accuses à tord, mais en plus tu t'inventes des scénarios idiots! Je ne te trompe pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je te dise de plus! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, bon sang!?

Après toute cette discussion, Harry est au bord des larmes, mais se retient du mieux qu'il peut.

- Je ne demande que ça... te faire confiance, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et ça me tue. Je suis dans le flou. C'est normal que je m'imagine des choses!

Draco se sent mal à l'aise tout à coup, même s'il sait qu'il n'a rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible. Il s'approche de lui et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne couche pas avec Blaise, ni avec personne d'autre que toi. Ok?

Harry ne peut empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue que Draco essuie du bout des doigts.

- Je voudrais tellement te croire.

- Harry... Laisse-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute. Tu m'accuses sans preuve et je te répète que tu fais erreur.

Harry renifle bruyamment et se retient de se coller au torse de Draco.

- C'est quoi, alors? Pourquoi tu me mens?

- Je ne te mens pas.

- Tu me caches des choses, c'est une forme de mensonge. On m'a caché durant onze ans ce que je étais... ce n'était pas du mensonge ça?

- Ok... Je te cache quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est une surprise qui est censée être agréable.

Harry ne peut cacher son étonnement et un sourire se dessine timidement sur son visage triste.

- Une... une surprise?

Draco sourit légèrement, touché par la réaction enfantine de Harry.

- Oui…

- Et Blaise t'aide pour cette « surprise »?

- Non!

Harry demande d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il n'osait pas trop.

- Elle va me plaire cette surprise?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

- J'espère que oui...

Harry se rapproche de Draco et le serre dans ses bras puis il se blottit contre son torse.

- Je... je vais essayer de ne plus douter de toi. Tu m'en veux?

Draco embrasse ses cheveux, appréciant de sentir Harry contre lui.

- Non... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Je suis désolé... mais quand j'ai vu Blaise te toucher et te chuchoter à l'oreille...

Draco le coupe d'un baiser.

- Je sais... Tu n'as rien à craindre...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Il me parlait de Longbottom... dans le cours de potions, quand il a fait exploser son chaudron. C'est Blaise qui a rajouté des feuilles de planctus quand il avait le dos tourné.

- Et il avait besoin de te le chuchoter à l'oreille?

- Je suppose qu'il n'était pas « obligé » de le faire étant donné que ni Snape ni Longbottom n'étaient dans les parages, mais il l'a fait quand même.

Harry prend un air boudeur.

- Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça.

- C'est juste un chuchotement dans une oreille... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?

- Il était trop proche, il te touchait trop.

Draco le serre plus fort contre lui et caresse son dos.

- Ok... la prochaine fois, je lui dirai de garder ses distances... Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus le droit de toucher Pansy et maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit de toucher Blaise... Je vais peut-être devoir te demander d'être plus souvent là pour satisfaire mes besoins d'être touché.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je te touche quand tu veux, où tu veux.

Il l'embrasse et se colle encore plus sur lui.

- Mmmmmm... ça me plait !

- À moi aussi.

Il passe une main derrière la tête de Draco pour l'approcher et l'embrasse en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Après être sorti de la chambre de Draco, Harry mets sa cape d'invisibilité et attend, près de la porte, que Draco sorte pour le suivre. Il sait bien évidement que Draco n'apprécierait pas ce geste, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il doit savoir ce que le Serpentard manigance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers la Salle sur demande en prenant bien soin que personne ne le remarque.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs corridors, Draco entre dans la Salle sur demande, Harry sur ses talons. Il y a un grand piano à queue au milieu de la pièce. Draco s'assoit sur le tabouret et se met à jouer « Sonate au clair de lune » de Beethoven.

Harry qui est toujours caché sous sa cape, se fige en plein milieu de la pièce en voyant Draco s'asseoir au piano et commencer à jouer.

Inconscient de la présence de Harry, Draco continue à jouer avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Il est, bien sur, très sexy, et ses doigts courent sur les touches comme des mains de pianiste professionnel.

Après quelques minutes à fixer _son_ Draco, Harry reprend contact avec la réalité. Il est tout bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de découvrir et en même temps, il trouve Draco tellement sexy sous ce nouveau jour. Il se retient pour ne pas lui sauter immédiatement dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Draco a terminé sa chanson et la reprend du début.

Finalement, Harry n'en peut plus. Sans bruit, il enlève sa cape et la dépose à ses pieds. Lentement, il s'approche de Draco. Arrivé derrière lui, il s'arrête et le regarde quelques secondes. Draco semble tellement calme, si concentré et surtout si beau. Il semble être dans un autre monde. Harry hésite à le sortir de ce monde qui a l'air si merveilleux, mais en même temps, il veut y rejoindre Draco.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas trop lui faire peur, Harry se penche vers lui, entoure son cou de ses bras et dépose un baiser dans son cou. Cela fait sursauter Draco violemment. Il arrête de jouer et tourne la tête vers lui.

- Harry!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

Harry est soudainement mal à l'aise, il ne devrait pas être là, il n'aurait pas du le suivre.

- Heu… Je... je me suis perdu...?

Draco le dévisage, l'excuse de Harry n'aurait pas pu être moins crédible.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu entrer si tu...

C'est à ce moment que Draco aperçoit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry par terre. Il ne lui faut pas de temps pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu m'as suivi?

Harry bafouille, il ne veut pas que Draco croie qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui.

- Heu... je... non... non... je...

Draco à l'air déçu. Il n'est pas fâché contre Harry, juste déçu.

- Tu as tout gâché ma surprise…

Harry l'embrasse encore, comme pour se faire pardonner, puis il regarde Draco, d'un air contrit.

- Je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... mais j'ai adoré.

Le visage de Draco s'illumine un instant, puis se recrée un regard triste et déçu, juste pour la forme.

- C'est vrai? Je n'étais même pas prêt...

Harry offre un autre baiser à Draco et sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Tu étais parfait.

Draco embrasse Harry, tout son ressentiment envers lui a disparu. Il ne fait qu'être un peu boudeur.

- Je suis toujours parfait. Mais quand même, il n'y a plus de surprise...

- J'ai été très surpris.

Un nouveau baiser est échangé.

- Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas tout perdu...

Harry se colle encore plus dans son dos et passe ses bras sur le torse de Draco pour le caresser.

- Rien n'est perdu.

Draco caresse ses bras et dépose un baiser sur une de ses mains. Il se recule un peu pour sentir Harry contre lui, puis se remet à jouer. Harry ne bouge pas, il ferme les yeux et écoute Draco jouer. Il s'approche de son oreille et murmure.

- Mmmm... Je t'aime.

Puis, il dépose un léger baiser derrière son oreille. Draco recule sa tête pour rencontrer celle de Harry.

-Mmmm... Moi aussi...

Harry s'étire le cou pour atteindre les lèvres de Draco et l'embrasse encore une fois. Le blond répond au baiser tout en essayant de continuer à jouer mais ne voit plus les touches et doit s'arrêter. Il glisse ses mains sur les bras de Harry et l'embrasse avec passion. Lorsqu'il se détache des lèvres de Draco, il murmure encore une fois tout près de son oreille.

- Joue encore...

Draco lui sourit, pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se remet à jouer. Harry dépose une multitude de légers baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire. La respiration de Draco s'accélère. Il continue à jouer sans trop de problème, mais se recule encore pour appuyer son dos contre la poitrine de Harry qui continue à caresser son torse. Les mains de Draco se mettent à trembler légèrement et il fait quelques fausses notes, mais se reprend relativement aisément, ce qui fait sourire Harry dans son cou. Sa main descend de plus en plus bas et frôle l'érection de Draco à travers son pantalon ce qui le fait gémir malgré lui, il frissonne et son corps se tend légèrement. Il doit encore se rattraper sur des fausses notes. Les mains de Harry quittent son torse pour aller défaire sa ceinture pendant qu'il continue d'embrasser son cou.

Harry s'attaque au pantalon de Draco et le détache rapidement. Il glisse une main à l'intérieur et commence un lent va et vient sur le sexe tendu du pianiste qui pousse un long gémissement. Il tente de garder le contrôle et de continuer à jouer, mais les fausses notes se multiplient. L'autre main de Harry de faufile sous le chandail de Draco et caressent son ventre et son torse.

À force de toutes ces caresses de plus en plus approfondies, Draco n'y tient plus. Il lâche le piano et pose ses mains sur le visage de Harry, qu'il amène à lui et il capture ses lèvres. Harry gémit au contact des lèvres de Draco contre les siennes.

- Mmmmm... Joue encore... Mmmm…

Draco se lève et se tourne vers Harry. Il l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui, l'embrassant plus fort.

- Tu... Je... Mmmm...

Les mains de Harry remontent dans le dos de Draco pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

- Tu quoi?

Draco glisse ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, dans son dos.

- Je t'aime.

Harry recule la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux et lui fait un grand sourire puis l'embrasse avec passion. Il tire sur la cravate de Harry pour coller ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes, puis la défait et la retire. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, avide de toucher la peau dorée qu'il aime tant. Harry, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, remonte son chandail pour lui enlever. Il délaisse les lèvres de Draco quelques instants afin de passer le chandail au dessus de sa tête. Le plus rapidement possible, il retrouve ses lèvres tout en lançant le chandail au loin.

Draco termine de déboutonner la chemise de Harry, mais ne lui enlève pas; il se contente de caresser son torse. Il bouge son bassin contre le sien et loge une jambe entre les siennes, caressant son érection avec sa cuisse. Le brun gémit dans la bouche de Draco puis abandonne ses lèvres pour aller dans son cou qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser. Il bouge son bassin avec celui de Draco, suivant son rythme. Draco remonte sa jambe pour le caresser plus fort, il glisse ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Harry jusqu'à son cou et retire sa chemise de son épaule avec ses dents pour l'embrasser.

Harry gémit plus fort en sentant la bouche de son amoureux sur son épaule. Il descend ses mains dans le dos de Draco pour atteindre ses fesses. Le pantalon détaché du blond est vite repoussé et fini par tomber au sol. Tout en l'embrassant toujours sur l'épaule, Draco glisse ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à ses épaules. Il fait glisser sa chemise au sol, remonte ses lèvres derrière son oreille et redescend ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'il défait.

Harry rapproche Draco de lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses, à la fois pour s'empêcher de tomber et pour le sentir plus près de lui. Il continue à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais il a de plus de plus de difficulté à garder une respiration un tant soit peu normale. Draco détache ses pantalons et les repousse; ils tombent par terre. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille et l'attire contre lui très fort. Il recule un peu sa tête pour retrouver ses lèvres que Harry reprend avec plaisir et passion. Ce dernier s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est à se demander si un seul centimètre de leur corps manque au contact avec celui de l'autre. Draco glisse sa main dans le boxer du brun et entame un lent va et vient sur son sexe. Le baiser devient plus fort et profond. Sous l'effet des caresses de Draco, Harry délaisse ses fesses pour s'accrocher à son cou, car ses jambes ont de la difficulté à le supporter.

Draco retire les boxers de Harry et lâche son érection pour le soulever, plaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il le guide jusqu'à côté du piano et l'assoit dessus. Harry frissonne au contact de la surface froide du piano et resserre ses jambes pour approcher son amoureux de lui et profiter de sa chaleur. Il caresse son torse pour descendre tranquillement vers ses boxers et y glisser la main pour caresser lentement son érection. Draco gémit dans sa bouche, puis, descend ses lèvres sur son menton, dans son cou et sur le haut de ton torse. Tout en reprenant son mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Harry qui penche la tête vers l'arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à Draco et à ses baisers, il lui caresse la cuisse de son autre main puis, lentement, entre un doigt en lui. Harry pousse un léger cri et serre ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco; il continue de caresser le sexe du blond, mais ses mouvements sont de moins en moins réguliers.

Draco bouge son doigt en lui pour le détendre. Il caresse son torse de ses lèvres en descendant lentement. Pendant ce temps, la main libre de Harry l'aide à se soutenir afin de ne pas s'écraser sur le piano. Puisque Draco descend le long de son corps, Harry perd lentement contact avec son érection. Peu a peu, il se détend et relâche un peu ses jambes autour du blond qui embrasse longuement son ventre. Il retire sa main de sur le sexe de Harry et se met à genoux. Il descend ses lèvres jusqu'à son érection, qu'il effleure à peine du bout des lèvres. Harry pousse un autre cri et retient sa respiration. Il baisse la tête pour voir Draco si près de son érection et glisse une main dans ses cheveux qu'il effleure doucement.

Draco lève les yeux vers Harry et le fixe du regard pendant qu'il embrasse son érection tout doucement. Il bouge toujours son doigt en lui pour le détendre. Harry reprend son souffle et laisse échapper un long gémissement. Il bouge légèrement son bassin pour mieux sentir le doigt de Draco en lui et en même temps pour en demander plus. Il se retient de ne pas pousser la tête blonde de sa main pour qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche. Draco sent les doigts de Harry se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il gémit, glisse sa langue sur son érection et le prend finalement, très lentement, dans sa bouche. Au même moment, il glisse un second doigt en lui, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry ressent un certain malaise lorsque Draco entre un second doigt, mais n'y porte pas vraiment attention, le plaisir qu'il lui procure avec sa bouche lui fait tout oublier. Draco bouge lentement ses doigts en lui. Il caresse son torse de son autre main et entame un très lent mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Harry.

Harry gémit encore et encore, ses gémissements entrecoupés du prénom de son amoureux. Lorsque les doigts en lui effleurent sa prostate, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long râle proche du cri. Draco gémit en réponse à ce cri, accélère légèrement son mouvement sur son sexe et glisse un troisième doigt en lui avec une extrême douceur. Cette nouvelle intrusion fait sursauter légèrement Harry, mais il se détend et commence à bouger légèrement son bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de Draco.

Peu à peu, le blond ralentit à nouveau son mouvement sur le sexe de Harry pour le faire languir. Il caresse son bras de sa main libre et bouge lentement ses doigts en Harry pour le détendre, mais le brun n'en peut plus. Le ralentissement de Draco est pour lui une véritable torture. Il gémit encore, mais de frustration cette fois.

- Dracooooooooooo...

Celui-ci sourit sur son érection, qu'il embrasse maintenant tendrement. Il retire lentement ses doigts de Harry puis se relève et remonte vers son visage. Il embrasse ses lèvres amoureusement. Tout en répondant au baiser, Harry s'accroche de nouveau à lui, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Draco glisse une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il positionne son érection à l'entrée de Harry et sans lâcher ses lèvres, puis entre en lui le plus lentement possible, s'assurant de ne pas le blesser. Malgré tout, Harry ne peut empêcher un gémissement de douleur s'échapper dans la bouche qui l'embrasse toujours. Une fois qu'il est complètement entré, Draco cesse de bouger pour le laisser s'habituer. Il ouvre les yeux pour le regarder et s'assurer que ça va.

Une petite larme coule sur la joue de Harry à cause de la douleur. Il s'en veut que Draco l'ait vue. Il ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Lentement, il bouge son bassin pour lui montrer qu'il va bien. Draco lâche un instant sa bouche pour embrasser la larme, qu'il essuie de ses lèvres. Il se remet à bouger très lentement, incertain, et embrasse doucement les lèvres de Harry qui répond au baiser avec de plus en plus passion et recommence à gémir, la douleur est de moins en moins présente, laissant place au plaisir.

Draco reprend peu à peu confiance et entame un lent mouvement de va et vient en gémissant. Il caresse ses cheveux et son dos, le serrant contre lui. La douleur a maintenant quitté Harry; il délaisse les lèvres de Draco et embrasse son cou en remontant lentement vers sont oreille qu'il mordille et embrasse.

- Plus... Draco... plus...

Draco gémit quand il sent le souffle chaud de Harry dans son oreille. Il frissonne et rejette sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre dans son cou. Il le prend par la taille et accélère son mouvement. Harry continue d'embrasser le cou du blond tout en gémissant et en répétant son prénom, entrecoupé de quelques "Je t'aime". Draco resserre ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et le prend avec plus de force et d'ardeur.

- Harryyy…

Harry se retient à Draco afin de ne pas se laisser tomber sur le piano, il n'a plus la force de se tenir seul. Sa bouche est toujours dans le cou de son amour qui aura sûrement quelques suçons demain et il sourit à cette idée. Draco commence à avoir de la difficulté à se tenir debout; il s'accroche lui aussi à Harry. Il capture à nouveau ses lèvres qu'il embrasse avec passion en gémissant son nom.

Harry sent la jouissance approcher, il serre Draco encore plus fort contre lui. Mais le blond le devance et jouit en lui en criant son nom. Il le serre si fort contre lui qu'il a l'impression de lui briser les os. Harry le suit quelque secondes plus tard en criant aussi son nom. Il s'appuie de tout son poids sur son compagnon, n'ayant plus la force de se maintenir. Draco, quant à lui, a les jambes dangereusement tremblantes. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule en attendant de calmer sa respiration et le serre contre lui.

Lorsque sa respiration s'est un peu calmée, Harry embrasse légèrement le cou de Draco.

- Mmmm… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi...

Il s'accroche au piano pour ne pas tomber et l'embrasse doucement. Harry répond à son baiser avec la même douceur et caresse ses cheveux. Il parle entre ses baisers.

- On vient… de faire l'amour... sur ton piano...

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et le serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras, pas pour se soutenir, mais cette fois simplement pour sentir le corps de Harry un peu plus pressé contre le sien. Lui aussi parle entre ses baisers, comme si l'idée d'être séparé de ses lèvres lui était douloureuse.

- C'est un excellent endroit... pour faire l'amour... Non?

- Mmmoui... absolument...

Draco quitte finalement les lèvres de Harry pour aller embrasser son cou. Celui-ci glisse sa main dans ses cheveux et emmêle ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

- Avec toi, peu importe l'endroit...

- Mmmmm... Je suis un si bon coup?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

- Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus.

Harry ne retient pas son sourire et ne tente même pas de le cacher lors que Draco relève la tête, l'air sceptique.

- Pas mal?

Son sourire s'agrandit et il fait semblant d'être songeur.

- Mouais, pas mal…

Draco lui répond d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je tomberais amoureux de toi, là, maintenant.

Harry retrouve son sourire, encore plus grand que quelques secondes auparavant. Il capture rapidement les lèvres de Draco.

- Vraiment?

Draco sourit contre les lèvres de Harry et murmure avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Vraiment...

FIN!

Voila! C'était comment? Débordant de romantisme et de fluffitude… je sais.

Mais avouez que l'idée de Draco jouant du piano est assez séduisante, non? Comment y résister? Et, en plus, comment Harry pourrait-il y résister? Impossible!


End file.
